


Let Her Go (Fifth Harmony Version)

by Lexys23



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: "As a werewolf, when we mate, we need that person to love us back. If they don't, we die on our sixteenth birthday. The minute the clock hits midnight, our body shuts down, and that's it, we die," a girl explained, looking at the rock in front of her."Is that what happened to her?" the girl sitting next to her asked, her eyes wide. She turned to the stone in front of them.She nodded, as she laid flowers on the grave. "Yeah, she knew who her mate was. She knew her time was limited, but she didn't do anything about it.""Not like you did.""I chased after my mate because I love her. She let her go because she loved her," the first girl whispered."That hole Normani felt without you, is her mate going to feel it?" the girl asked.The first looked at her friend. "The minute Lauren died, the hole in her mate's heart became permanent."The two sat there in silence.





	Let Her Go (Fifth Harmony Version)

_"As a werewolf, when we mate, we need that person to love us back. If they don't, we die on our sixteenth birthday. The minute the clock hits midnight, our body shuts down, and that's it, we die," a girl explained, looking at the rock in front of her._

_"Is that what happened to her?" the girl sitting next to her asked, her eyes wide. She turned to the stone in front of them._

_She nodded, as she laid flowers on the grave. "Yeah, she knew who her mate was. She knew her time was limited, but she didn't do anything about it."_

_"Not like you did."_

_"I_ chased _after my mate because I love her. She_ let _her_   _go because she loved her," the first girl whispered._

_"That hole Normani felt without you, is her mate going to feel it?" the girl asked._

_The first looked at her friend. "The minute Lauren died, the hole in her mate's heart became permanent."_

_The two sat there in silence._

**_*Let Her Go*_ **

Lauren smiled as she watched her mate walk through the school doors. Just watching her mate brightened up her day. She'd be okay just watching her.

"Tell her," someone told her.

Lauren frowned and looked at her older step-sister. "No, she's happy. I'm happy too."

"She's never going to be happy," Dinah reminded her in a condescending tone.

Lauren glared at her and stormed away. "Lauren, before it's too late," Dinah called out.

Lauren ignored her and went to her first class.

Lucy and Keana walked up to Dinah and frowned. "She still hasn't done anything?" Lucy asked her step-cousin.

Dinah shook her head. "Her birthday is in two days. I-I can't lose my sister. Ally got her mate three years before her sixteenth birthday, I got mine two months ago. Lucy, you have yours. Why can't she just admit she needs her mate? Why can't she just tell Camila? Why does she have to be so damn stubborn?"

"She's stubborn. She doesn't want Camila to feel like she needs to be with her," Lucy answered, as she watched her best friend's mate walk to her boyfriend.

"We have two days to get Camila and Lauren together," Keana said, as she moved away from her mate and cousin.

"How are we going to do this?" Keana asked, looking at her mate walk up to Camila and Austin.

"We have to make Camila realize she needs Lauren," Dinah answered.

**_*Let Her Go*_ **

_"Why sixteen?" the girl asked, frowning._

_"Legend has it, the first of our species angered the gods, and as punishment, made us depended on our mates. They gave us a limit on the amount of time we had to find our other halves," the first girl explained._

_"And what exactly are you?" the girl asked, frowning._

_Dinah smiled. "Werewolves."_

**_*Let Her Go*_ **

There was a howl. Followed by three other ones. A dark brown wolf ran to the trees, followed by a dirty blond wolf, and two black wolves. The dark brown wolf stopped and sniffed the air. She saw a girl sitting down on a bench. She was alone. The dark brown wolf slowly walked up to her.

Camila stood up and moved away for the big dog, no, wolf, and saw three others behind it.

She saw the bigger black one bite the dark brown wolf's tail. The first wolf whined and stopped walking. It ears flattened down on it head, and it looked sad. The black wolf looked like it was scolding it. Camila guessed the dark brown wolf was the youngest in the group.

"It's okay," Camila said, not wanting to see the wolf anymore sad. She moved towards the wolf and patted its head. "No need to be sad."

The wolf's ears perked up and its tail started to wag. It looked happy, and it made Camila happy. The black wolf seemed to be watching the dark brown one. The other two just sat down and watched them.

"I have to go, but you are so adorable. You have beautiful eyes, so green," Camila said, as she ruffled the wolf's fur. Camila waved at the other wolves.

Lauren sat there, staring at her mate walk away, to her date with Austin if she remembered. She whined, rooted to her spot.

Dinah walked to her and pushed her with her head. Lauren stood up and walked behind her pack, with her head down.

Keana watched as Lauren's spirit broke. She needed to find a way to get them together, and fast. The day was ending, and they would only have one day.

**_*Let Her Go*_ **

_"She never went after her mate?" the girls asked, as she grabbed the first girl's hand._

_"No, no matter how much we tried to convince her. She didn't want her mate to feel obligated to be with her. She wanted her mate to be with the one they loved," she explained, "even if that wasn't Lauren. Even if it meant Lauren had to die."_

**_*Let Her Go*_ **

"No!" Lauren snapped, glaring at her family. Her birthday was close, it was so close; Lauren could feel her body changing, feeling the affects of not having her mate by her side. Her birthday was that night. It was her last day to get Camila. She wasn't even going to try.

"Lauren, stop being so stubborn. You need Camila. You'll never be able to achieve your dreams if you don't admit to Camila you love her!" Dinah shouted, wanting her step-sister to live.

Ally watched her sister shake her head. She didn't want to lose her sister. "Laur, please," she begged, but her sister shook her head.

"Lauren," her father tried, "we can't lose you."

Lauren had tears in her eyes. She couldn't. She didn't want to burden Camila with her secrets.

"I love you guys, I'm sorry," she whispered, as she ran away from her house. It was six in the morning. Eighteen hours before her birthday. She had eighteen hours to say what she needed.

**_*Let Her Go*_ **

_"So she never went back to her house?" the girls asked, her eyes full of tears._

_"No. She didn't want to go home. You all said your goodbyes to her, even if you didn't know you were saying it that day," she told her._

**_*Let Her Go*_ **

"Hey Austin," Lauren said, as she saw her mate's boyfriend.

"Hey Lauren, I haven't seen you in glee this week," he said, as he put the weights he was lifting on the ground.

Lauren smiled. "Yeah, well I've been dealing with something," she answered.

Austin nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Take care of Camila, okay. Don't let her escape," Lauren told him, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, of course. Why?" he asked, confused.

"No reason. You guy are perfect for each other. I just wanted you to know that," she responded. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Bye Austin Mahone."

Austin smiled. "Bye Lauren Jauregui."

Lauren walked away and saw Shawn, Harry, Demi, Louis, and Selena together.

"Hey," she said, catching the group by surprise.

"Hey Lauren," Shawn said, smiling.

"Can uh, can you guys tell Mr. Cowell I won't be in glee club today?" she asked, her voice cracking.

The group looked at her, confused, but nodded.

"Bye guys," she whispered, smiling, as she started to walk away.

"Bye Lauren," Harry answered confused, but watched her walk away.

Lauren bumped into Brad, who laughed when he caught her.

"Hey Brad," she said, smiling.

"I knew you would fall for me some day," he said, grinning.

Lauren laughed, as she hugged Brad. "I love you Bradley," she whispered, closing her eyes.

He was confused, but hugged her back. He looked up and saw the confused faces of his glee club friends.

"I love you too," he whispered, hugging her back.

Lauren pulled away. "Bye Brad." She ran away.

"Bye Lauren," he whispered, watching her run away.

Lauren ran to the girls' restroom and saw her cousin and best friend.

Lauren launched herself onto their arms.

"I love you guys so much. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to beat the curse," she cried.

Lucy and Keana hugged her as they cried. They couldn't lose Lauren. They just couldn't. They had a few hours. They needed to beat the clock.

"Bye you guys," Lauren said, pulled away from them.

"No, this isn't goodbye. You're going to tell Camila how you feel, and you're going to do it quick," Lucy snapped, not wanting to believe.

"Bye Lauren, I love you," Keana said.

"NO!" Lucy shouted. She raised her hand and slapped Lauren. "NO!"

Lauren touched her stinging cheek. She looked at Lucy. "I'm sorry. I-I can't do it. I love you guys." She turned and left the restroom.

She sat down on the stage in the auditorium. She stared at the chairs, losing herself in her thoughts. She didn't hear someone sit down next to her until a hand touched her stinging cheek.

"C-Camila," Lauren whispered in shock.

"Oh my gosh, who did that to you?" Camila asked in shock. She grabbed Lauren's chin and moved her head to the side to get a better look at the red mark.

"You know Lucy and I love to slap each other," she joked, grinning at Camila.

Camila shook her head, "Why can't you too handle your differences another way?"

"And get rid of the fun? No, thank you," Lauren answered, looking away. "Why are you here?"

"Dinah asked me to find you. She said she was worried about you," Camila responded, turning to look at the front of the auditorium like Lauren was.

Lauren frowned. "Oh."

"Did you two fight?" Camila asked, confused, turning to look back at Lauren..

"N-no. She just wanted me to do something I didn't want to," Lauren answered, staring at her hands.

"Oh, may I know why?" Camila asked, softly, not pushing the dark haired girl.

"I-its personal. I uh, I have to go," Lauren said, standing up. "Bye Camila, you're an amazing friend."

"You too," Camila responded, confused. She watched as Lauren rushed out of the room.

Normani caught up wit Lauren. "You have to tell her," the diva said, glaring at the girl in front of her.

"I-I can't," Lauren answered, slowly walking away from the girl. "I'm sorry Normani. Bye."

Lauren left school and into the woods. She changed and ran through the trees for a few hours. A dirty blond wolf ran to her. It rubbed her face, as if saying goodbye. Dinah was silently crying.

Lauren licked the side of his face. The sun was going down. Lauren sat down and watched the sun go down. Dinah sat down next to her. More wolves appeared, her family and friends. They all sat down around her with her in the middle.

One by one the wolves said goodbye. They hunted together, and spent the night together. Lauren could feel the time coming. She whined and ran away. None of the wolves followed her, knowing what was going to happen. They didn't want to see it when it did.

Once Lauren was far away, and her birthday was two minutes away, she sat down and howled to the moon. She howled for the pain in her heart. She howled for the fact that her love would never know. She howled for those she was leaving behind.

She howled for two minutes, and then, it was silent. The other wolves howled for their fallen pack mate.

**_*Let Her Go*_ **

_"I remember the howl. It sounded so painful," the girl said, remembering that night._

_"Yeah, we found her, a few minutes later. Her body was already cold. She looked peaceful. After she, after she died, she changed back to her human self," the first girl said, touching the rock in front of her._

_"Who was her mate?" the girl said, curiously._

_The first girl didn't answer. She just stared at Lauren's name on the rock._

_"Dinah, who was her mate?" the girl asked, frowning at the lack of answer. She didn't understand. "D-Dinah, you're really scaring me. Who was her mate? Why did you tell me this story? Why?"_

_Dinah didn't face her, but she answered. "You deserve to know, even if Lauren didn't want you to know. You're her mate Camila. She wanted you to be happy. She wanted you to chose your own future, so she never told you."_

_"N-no, you're lying," Camila answered, staring at the headstone in front of her._

_Camila shook her head. She stood up and ran away._

_Dinah looked at Lauren's grave. "You really screwed up Lauren. I love you sis," she whispered, touching the stone. "I'll be back."_

**_*Let Her Go*_ **

_Camila ran home with her tears streaming her face. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She wanted to wake up from the nightmare. She wanted to wake up and see Lauren in front of her, talking about something glee related, or just random._

_Camila screamed in frustration. Dinah had told her Lauren never said anything because she wanted Camila to be with whom she loved, because that was whom Camila wanted to be with. There was no magical bond hold her to someone. Camila was angry with Lauren, because Camila did want to be with Lauren. She was with the person Camila wanted to be with, not Austin or Shawn, or any other guys. She wanted Lauren._

_"You are so_ stupid _Lauren," Camila said, angrily, "I_  hate _you. Why wouldn't you for one second believe I never wanted to be with you?"_

_Camila was staring at a picture of her with Lauren. "Stupid Lauren."_

**_*Let Her Go*_ **

'I love you Camila. You are everything I need. I just wish I had the guts to tell you. I hope you enjoy your life without me,' Lauren thought right before her last breath


End file.
